Archer of the Heart
by thiefqueeen
Summary: Regina didn't have a very good start to her day, but thankfully Robin makes it all better. In that moment, he asks her an important question, possibly changing their future forever.


**Regina didn't have a very good start to her day, but thankfully Robin makes it all better. In that moment, he asks her an important question, possibly changing their future forever. (I apologize for how long it is. I just hope you enjoy it.) ;)**

* * *

It had been three months since she told him she was pregnant, three months of feeling the emotions rage within her soul. She was tired all the time and her feet were sore from the added weight on her back. She knew her body was going through changes, and she was happy about that, but she just couldn't control her damn emotions at all. That was pissing her off more than anything.

The soft music entered her ears from the radio nearby, making her close her eyes and relax. She took a deep breath, trying to focus on the current project she had been working on for an hour.

Her day didn't start off well, she was annoyed because she had been emotional all day, practically about everything. With new tears forming in her eyes, she gripped the pen tightly, trying focus on the sound of the music singing around her.

She wished Robin was there, to put his arms around her and relax her. She wanted him, the relaxing music was doing its best, but she would rather be in his arms instead. She shook her head, trying her best not to crumble up the paper in front of her and throw it across the room.

* * *

"You should do it." Snow White said, grinning like a fool.

Robin turned from his drink. "You think?"

"Yes," She glanced away from him, focusing on her plate in front of her. "You love her right?" she asked bluntly.

His jaw tensed a bit. She had the nerve to ask.. but he knew Snow loved her too, in a strange, twisted way, given their history.

Facing her, he smiled warmly and said. "I love Regina Mills with all my heart, she completes me.." he cast his eyes down, staring at the patterns of the table before him. "She's my heart, and I love her in every way possible."

Then curiosity hit him like a ton of bricks.. Why is she asking him this?

"Why do you ask?" He said with his deep oceanic blue eyes studying her curiously.

She smiled warmly at the man next to her. "She feels deeply and I know you make her happy." she stated, but she wasn't done. She wanted to make sure he felt as strongly for her as she did for him.

"I want you to be honest with your feelings for her, I'm not saying that you don't love her, I can see just how happy you two are and it warms my heart. It really does."

He waited for her to pause so he could jump in. "Snow, I am not going to hurt her, I love her with all my heart." He was passionate about her, and Snow knew it too. It amazed her greatly. "You don't have to protect her Snow, I know my feelings for Regina are true, with every fiber of my being, I will love her until the day I die." The sincerity in his voice made the young woman grin from ear to ear.

She took in a deep breath, putting her hand on his arm gently. "I may have ruined her chance with her first love, but you-" she stopped in mid-sentence, her smile growing with genuine affection. "you make her smile, you make her world safer." Despite the tears that threatened to fall down her snowy white cheeks, she went on. "Thanks to you, your love for her, you brought back the woman that saved my life all those years ago. You saved her from herself; you set her free Robin. I will always be thankful for that. You two belong together."

He beamed at his companion while shaking his head. "I will ask her tonight then. Thank you."

Snow White brought the coffee cup to her lips, containing the inner squeal she knew she would make if she hadn't.

* * *

He was a nervous wreck, a complete wreck, perhaps they weren't ready for this? Perhaps this wasn't the right time?

He slammed his eyes shut with frustration, trying to soothe the sounds of his already going crazy heart. He took in a deep breath, trying his best to be calm and relaxed, but couldn't bring himself to.

Putting his hands on his hips, Robin glanced around the room. The dinner table was set, very charming and ready. The candles were around the room, the flames dancing around it with eternal bliss.

_The first time he saw her, she was stunning in every way. The first time his lips met hers, he was taken aback just how powerful and sweet it felt to be kissing her. He loved her so much he knew no one could ever make him feel happier, no one could ever make him feel the way she made him feel. He knew her story, the story of a young woman whose innocence was lost in the run-a-muck of emotions that changed her whole perspective on life. He knew of all her fears, her demons that threatened to destroy her. He was the lion that protected her heart from those very demons that threatened to destroy her sacred soul. He was the light that made her the best version of herself. He adored her, all of her._

_She meant the world to him, she was his everything and he was the archer of her heart; her soul._

He smiled brightly, that's what Snow meant. She gave him the answers he needed.. She wasn't questioning his feelings, she was allowing him to embrace those feelings he had for her. Damn.

"Robin?"

_She wasn't supposed to be here yet!_

Panic filled his soul as the air felt like it had been sucked out from around him.

It was time.

He was going to do it.

With his heart pounding in his ears, he turned to face the woman who he loved more than anything. He loved the way she smiled, the way she played with her hair when she was nervous, the way she smelled. God, he just loved her with every part of who he was. He smiled, his nervousness washing away like a forgotten storm of unwanted troubles.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. She was stunning, like always, and she was just where she belonged, in his arms.

She smiled against his mouth and took in his love for her. She loved him just as much as he loved her. He was going to do it.

When their lips parted, she rested her forehead against his sweetly, taking in his scent and his love. "How was your day?" He asked softly, swaying them back and forth with gentle comfort.

Closing her eyes, she brushed her head against his. "Boring without you, but thanks to your birthday present; somewhat relaxing."

Kissing her head, nose, and lips, Robin said. "Come here."

He took her into his arms, rubbing her back gently to relax her with all the love that burst from his heart. "You know I love you more than anything right?" he asked, eyes closed.

She brushed her forehead against his, smiling. "Hmmmmm."

She relaxed in his arms, just what he wanted from his beautiful queen. "I loved you the moment I saw you."

Robin's heart soared and he felt himself lucky to have such an amazing woman to share his life with. "Me too, Mi'lady." he said, opening his eyes, watching her contently. "Me too."

She smiled in response, kissing him softly on the lips.

"May I ask you something?" To be honest, he prayed this wouldn't ruin such a beautiful moment, but it was perfect. Romantic and so stunning, so much like she made him feel.

Her smile grew, along with her love for him. "Of course you may."

He laughed warmly. "You have to open your eyes first."

He knew she was relaxed in his embrace, but he was determined to ask her this burning question that was on his mind the first time he'd kissed her senseless.

She opened her eyes, brown meeting blue in a passionate and fiery frenzy. The air around them sang an elegant song, the sun setting just beyond the horizon. It was utterly romantic, now was the perfect time.

She smiled warmly at him, waiting for him to ask her his question.

He looked down for a moment, gathering up his courage to ask the woman he loved to be his wife. How was he going to say this? How will he ask her?

Just be yourself.

When he caught her eye, he smiled. "I love you Regina, more than you'll ever know." Tilting her head, the queen's smile only grew. "I-um," he glanced down, clearly nervous.

She caught on early, just how nervous he was. With her curiosity growing, she cupped his cheek, giving him the courage to continue with his trail of thought.

Kissing her thumb, Robin knelt down on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box containing a wedding ring.

The moment he went down, he heard her gasp, as her hand flew to her mouth with shock. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes, and all he wanted to do was to wipe them away and kiss her senseless. She was beautiful.

"Will you marry me Regina?"

She choked a sob, smiling she said, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Getting up from the ground, the man with the lion tattoo embraced his soulmate with a long and loving kiss.

A love that will last a lifetime.


End file.
